The Heart Never Forgets
by Sassy Girl
Summary: While on his way to Sunnydale, Angel remembers the Forgotten Day between him and Buffy. And he has to find a way to tell Buffy about that day. But will it ruin any of his chances to get back the woman that he loves?
1. Part One

**Spoiler: **Season 1 of Angel "I Will Remember You"

**AN: **Another story that just is being reposted and fixed up a little.

**ºººº**

**Part 1**

Angel drove the 2 hours to Sunnydale, California. He was on his way, to talk to Buffy. He needed to see her, tell her the truth. He had lived with the burden for too long. And it was eating away at him.

He shifted in his seat, as he remembered that day, when he had told Buffy that he went to the Oracles. The pain on her face, the tears that rolled down her face, broke his once beating heart.

**ºº**

He had just come back from seeing the Oracles. His heart broke, knowing that he had to tell her.

"I went too see the Oracles. I asked them to turn me back." He had told her.

"What? Why?"

"Because now more than ever I know how much I love you."

"No. No, you didn't..." She had said.

**ºº**

Angel tried swallowing the lump in his throat, as he tried fighting back the tears. He knew that he had done the right thing. He couldn't have lived with him self if he had stayed human and gotten her killed.

But the pain in her eyes, said everything.

**ºº**

He held her close to him, knowing that in a split second, she would forget. Forget everything that they had together. But he wouldn't. He would live with the guilt and pain for as long as he remained a vampire.

"I'll never forget...I'll never forget...I'll never forget..." She had whispered, as there was a flash of white light.

Just like that, it happened. They were standing in his office, like before.

**ºº**

Angel whipped the falling tears with the back of his hand. That had happened 4 months ago, when she came to visit him, wondering why he stopped in Sunnydale, without letting her know. Those 4 months were hell. He thought being in hell, was rough, that was a piece of cake, but living with a memory of what could have happened, tore away at him, day by day.

When he would sleep, he would have the same dream, over and over. One day, he just decided that he had to tell Buffy; maybe it would make things a little easier. But then, he wondered if she would believe him. Be able to forgive him, for not telling her sooner.

But, first, he needed to come up with a reason, why he was in Sunnydale. That was the easy part, telling her would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

**ºººº**

Buffy lay awake in bed. She had just woken up from a dream, which she had been having for the last couple of weeks. The same one over and over.

"I'll never forget what?" She asked, as she thought about the dream.

In her dream, she kept on saying, "I'll never forget...I'll never forget," but she didn't know what it meant. She thought that maybe it was her wild imagination, about her and Angel, but something about it, made her believe it was something more. "But what?"

She looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand. It read 3:30 a.m. She climbed out of bed, and went downstairs to get a glass of milk. That usually helped her get back to sleep, after her weird dreams.

**ºººº**

Angel passed the sign that said, "Welcome to Sunnydale." He knew he had to find a place to rest, before the sun came up in a couple of hours.

As he drove down the street, memories of when he lived here flooded his mind.

He pulled up to his old place. Parked the car, and got out. He knew no one lived there, since him, so it was save for him.

He walked through the old place. His old bed was still there. There was no need to take it, when he could just go out and get a new one.

Angel sat down on his bed. He rubbed his eyes. Even for a vampire, he was tired, from the long drive. He stretched out on the bed, resting his head on his left arm, and soon drifted asleep.

**ºººº**

Buffy put her empty glass in the sink and headed back upstairs. She climbed back in bed, covering up with her quilt and grabbing her stuff animal off the floor. She closed her eyes, and fell back to sleep.


	2. Part Two

**Part 2**

The next night, Angel paced around the graveyard, hoping to run into Buffy. It was nearly 10, and she should be out doing her duty. He thought of going to her house, but he didn't have the courage to knock on her door. He rested up against a tree and waited.

**ºººº**

Buffy slowly walked to the graveyard. She got the news from Giles, that there was a fresh grave put in, that was related to vampires. Her thoughts weren't on slaying. Her mind wondered to her dreams. She wasn't complaining about them. They just confused her. It was the only thing that she had close to having Angel again.

She missed him, missed him more then anything. Things were so simple to deal with when he was around, but, since he was gone, things got harder.

She walked down the walk path, as she made her way to where, Giles had said, the grave was. But, what she didn't except to find, was the answers to her dreams.

Standing by the tree, was him. The man that she loves.

**ºººº**

Angel looked up, when he saw Buffy coming. He straightens himself up, and headed over by her. "It's now or never," He said, to himself.

**ºººº**

"Buffy."

"Angel," She said, looking up in his eyes. "What brings you to this side of the state?"

"I came to tell you something," He told her, a little shaky.

With those words, all hope of anything, drained from her. She knew those words to well. "Let me guess, you came to tell me that I'm in great danger." She said, as she walked away. "Tell me something, I don't already know."

Angel sighed. He expected her to say that. It was usually what he would say, when he would come to visit her. "Buffy, it's not like that," He said, catching up to her. He grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her around. "It's something that is important, that you need to know."

She stood there, with her arms crossed, waiting to find out what was so important. She didn't like being rude or anything, but it was only her way to fight back the tears.

"Well?" She asked, coldly. "What's so important that you have to tell me?"

He stood there for a minute. It was hard. "This is hard to say." He could tell that she was getting annoyed.

"Well, when you can tell me, call me," She said, as she walked away again.

"Buffy please. Wait. It has to deal with the dreams that you've been having lately," He told her.

Buffy stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at him. "How did you know about the dreams? I never told anyone. Well, except Willow, but...how did you know?"

"Cause I've been having the same ones, but longer."

She walked up to him. "Then you can tell me. What do they mean? Why have I been having dreams...that seem like they happened?"

He looked at her. A painful look in his eyes, as he tried to explain it to her. "Cause...because they are real. The dreams that you've been having, are real. Every last one of them."

"WHAT do you mean, they are real? I DON'T remember any of that happening."

"It did happen, but you don't remember it. That's the way the Oracles made it. Only I will have the memory of what happened, so that it wouldn't happen again."

"Huh?" She looked at him, like he was crazy. "Speak English here. You lost me a mile back."

Angel explained everything the best way that he could. Everything that he had bottled up for those 4 months, spilled out. From when they first shared their first kiss to the end when he had to tell her the bad news.

Buffy stood there, in shock. Hearing all this, didn't make sense to her. If what he said was true, why couldn't she have remembered that? Even if the Oracles made them go back 24 hours before, she knew that she would remember that.

Angel knew that it was hurting her, not knowing if that day really happened or not. But, he was telling the truth.

Buffy looked at him. Hurt, anger, in her eyes. All these mixed emotions, flooded through her mind. Out of frustrations, she clocked Angel a good one, across the face. He fell to his knees. "Is this some kind of a sick joke?" She asked, as the tears rolled down her face. "Is this your way of playing games with my heart?"

Angel placed a hand over his cheek. She got him a good one. A hurt look on his face. And Buffy noticed it.

"What? Did you think that I would believe something so stupid? How dare you tell me this? Damn it Angel, I love you so much, how...?" But she couldn't finish. Her heart ached with pain. She turned and started walking away. Tears flowing down her face. "Stay the hell away from me."

"Buffy...I'm sorry...please..." But she was gone.

Angel got off the ground. Tears stung his eyes. He felt bad. He knew that he shouldn't have told her. Now, it was up to her, to believe him. He was going to give her until tomorrow night. If she doesn't show up, he was going to head back home. He hated to admit it, where he knew he belonged.


	3. Part Three

**Part 3**

Buffy ran. Ran as fast as she could. She couldn't have stuck around for another minute, hearing such lies. She ran to Willows. She knew that if she needed any help, with anything, she could always count on her.

She knew that she couldn't talk to Xander, about it. He never really did like Angel.

Buffy climbed up the side of the house and on to the balcony and knocked on Willow's door. She could see Willow lying there on her bed, messing around with her laptop. She admires her friend. She never really did understand anything about school, and she had Willow's help. If she was having problems with a subject in school, she would offer her help and she thanked her for her help.

She knocked again, a little louder.

**ºººº**

Willow looked up from her research, and looked over at the door. Someone stood out there, and knocked. She got up and answered it.

She opened the door, and standing there was Buffy, her best friend.

"Hey, what are you doing here so late?"

"Willow, I need your help with something," Buffy said, as Willow let her in.

"Isn't it a little late to do homework?" She asked, as she closed the door.

"Not that kind of help. Help with something more."

Willow walked over to her bed and sat down on the corner as she listened to what Buffy had to say.

**ºººº**

"WOW! You mean you really cracked him a good one?" Willow asked shocked.

"Yeah. And now that I did, I feel so bad. I mean, this is the guy that I love so much and have strong feelings for. When he was telling me about my dreams, I got, I guess, angry and I punched him. I didn't want to believe him. Do you think that you would be able to do that for me?"

Willow sat there, for a minute, before she said anything. "I think it can be done, but I'll need until tomorrow so that I can get the supplies for it."

"Thanks Will. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing. I've been meaning to do it. I just haven't lost anything important that I need to find."

**ºººº**

Buffy said good night and left, to head home. When she got home, she went straight to her room. She needed to be alone.

**ºººº**

Angel lay awake in bed, thinking of what had happened, just a little while ago. He felt horrible. Pain stabbed his un-beating heart. Tear stung his eyes, demanding their escape, but he fought back the urge to cry. He felt like the world was tumbling down on him.

"Oh, my sweet Buffy," He whispered. "Please, believe me."

**ºººº**

The next day…

Buffy woke up rather early then usual. She went and took a shower and got dressed. She knew her mother would be up, making breakfast. It was a family thing. Who ever was up first, made breakfast. Some times it would be Buffy who would be making it and sometimes it was her mother.

She slipped on her boots and headed down stairs. The aroma of French toast, lingered in the air. Her favorite.

She walked in the kitchen, and sat at the counter. Her mother looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning, honey," Joyce said, as she flipped another piece of toast.

"Morning," Buffy said, half not there.

Joyce looked at her daughter. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night," She told her, as she reached for a glass of orange juice.

"Nightmare again?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

Joyce put the last of the French toast on a plate and turned off the stove. She placed the plate on the counter and sat on the opposite side of Buffy.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Buffy shifted in her seat. She couldn't tell her mom about the dreams she had been having for the last 3 weeks. That maybe what Angel had told her was true and she was too blind and stupid to believe what he had said.

"Not really. I really don't like talking about how stupid my nightmares were. Anyways, it was just a dream. Not like it was real or anything."

Her mother looked at her, a worried face. But she knew she couldn't push it out of her. If she wanted to tell her about her nightmares, she will tell her on her own time.

"Okay. But if you want to talk, you know I'm always here."

Buffy looked at her mother, and smiled. She knew she could always count on her. "Thanks."

Joyce placed 2 French toast on each of their plate. Buffy wasn't that hungry, but she couldn't just leave without eating just a bit.

They sat in silence as they ate their French toast and bacon. Joyce poured Buffy another glass of juice and poured herself another cup of coffee.

**ºººº**

"I might be late coming home tonight. You know the whole patrol thing. Giles said, some fresh blood suckers are waiting to be stacked by, Mr. Pointy," Buffy said, as she pulled out her stake.

"You just be careful," Joyce said, as she was putting away the dishes from this morning.

"Aren't I always?" Buffy asked. When she saw the look of concern on her mothers face, Buffy walked up to her, and gave her a hug. "Don't worry mom, they have a better chance of getting hurt, then I do."

"I know. I'm still trying to get use to that my daughter, is a vampire slayer," Joyce told her.

"How about this, I'll, just in case, load myself with extra stuff tonight. And I'll drag Giles with me. I'm sure he could use some action in his not so fun life."

Buffy kissed her mother on the cheek, told her that she was going over to Willow's to work on a project and left.


	4. Part Four

**Part 4**

Buffy arrived at Willow's shortly after, she left her house. Willow had answered the door, her parents were at work.

"Hey, come in," She said, letting Buffy in. "We can go to my room. It'll be more quite."

"Okay," Buffy said, as she followed Willow to her room. She closed the door behind them and Willow walked over to the floor, where some items laid out. Buffy had looked at them. Some she knew what they were, but the others, she was clueless. And Willow saw this.

"This is just some extra stuff that I picked up. Just in case I need it. Come sit, right here," She said, patting the spot in front of her.

Buffy walked over and sat down on the floor. "So, what do we do first?" She asked.

Willow picked up a few candles and placed them in a circle around her and Buffy. She took the lighter and lit them. "First off, you might want to lay back. Don't want you to get hurt or anything. Then you close your eyes and clear your mind. And leave everything else to me."

Buffy leaned back, resting her head on the pillow behind her. She closed her eyes and let everything on her mind, slip away.

**ºººº**

Willow sat there, making sure she put the right amount of things in the small bowl. She lit incense and carefully set it off to the side. She closed her eyes, and quietly chanted the Lost and Found spell she got from her book.

She chanted the spell 5 times. "What was lost, now be found."

**ºººº**

Buffy lay there. Her mind wondered. She could feel a warm energy go through her body.

"You're human for like, a minute, and already there's Cookie-dough-fudge- mint-chip in the fridge." She could hear. A quick flash of her and Angel sitting on a bed, flashed in her mind.

"I'll Never Forget...I'll Never Forget..." Another quick flash of Angel holding her. Holding her like the world was going to end.

**ºººº**

Buffy shot up, her breathing unsteady. She whipped the tears off her cheek, as she looked at Willow, who was sitting there, wide eyed. "Oh god!" She cried.

"What is it?" Willow asked, concerned.

"Oh god! Will, it's...it's true," She cried, as she remembered what had gone through her mind. "Everything. Everything he told me."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. The dream, it's real."

**ºººº**

Willow sat there as Buffy told her what she saw. Tears streaming down her face. Pain shot through her heart. Just then, she realized what she had done. The way she punched him, telling him to stay away from her. She didn't want that. She wanted him to be apart of her life again.

"You know what you have to do now right?" Willow asked. Buffy looked at her confused. "You need to go find Angel, and tell him. Tell him everything."

"But, what if he doesn't want to forgive me? What if he doesn't want to see me? I mean, I did tell him to stay away from me. Or, what if he already left? Back to LA?" Buffy asked.

"Then you'll just have to go to LA and talk to him. It's the only way."

Buffy got up from the floor. "Thanks Will. I'll call you and let you know what happens."

"Okay."

**ºººº**

Buffy left her house and ran to where she thought Angel would be. The mansion. Hoping and praying that he would still be there, that he hadn't left and gone back to LA.

**ºººº**

Angel looked at his watch. It was almost time for him to head back home. And yet, there was still no Buffy. He hoped that Buffy would have come, but he was wrong. Maybe they had grown too far apart, to even think about getting back together. They did have separate lives and lived to far away from each other to have any type of a relationship.

He grabbed his bag off the floor and started walking to his car. He threw the bag in the back seat and waited 5 minutes. If she wasn't going to show, he was going to leave.

**ºººº**

Buffy ran through the mansion, calling his name. With no answer, she ran out back, in the alley.

"ANGEL?" She yelled.

Angel looked up when he heard his name. "Buffy?" He quietly asked. He could see her. She did come. A small smile escaped his lips.

"Buffy?" He said, as she walked up to him. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Angel, there's something I need to tell you," She started. "I'm so sorry."

Angel looked at her confused. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For one, for hitting you. I had no right. I should have controlled by anger...and...for not believing you. I remember that day. It's so clear now, like it only happened yesterday, instead of 4 months ago."

"How did you get your memory back?" Angel asked, kind of curious.

"That's not important. What is important is that I am really sorry. And if you can't forgive me, for being such a bitch, I'll understand."

Angel grabbed a hold of Buffy's hand and walked in the mansion. "Sit," He said gently, as he sat down. "There's something I want to tell you."

Buffy sat down next to Angel.

"For the longest time, I was debating on weather or not to come here and tell you. For days, that would be all that I could think about. Trying to find the right way to tell you. I hated being the only one that knew what happened that day. Living with the feeling of what could have been. Having no one to share it with. That day changed everything for the both of us. We were finally going to be happy, like we always wanted it to be. But I knew I couldn't have lived with myself, if anything happened to you because of me. The heart never forgets. Not even my un-beating heart."

Buffy turned to him and placed her hand over his heart. The heart that she once felt, beating. Tears slowly made there way down her face.

"If anyone, that should be forgiven, it should be me," He said. "I love you so much Buffy. And it killed me deeply, that this had to happen. That our only chance at happiness was taken away from us. And if I had to, I'd go through it all over again, just to share another day with you."

"Oh, Angel," She quietly sobbed. "I'd give anything to be with you. I'd give up my slayer abilities, anything, to have it all over again. You make me complete and I hate that the world is so cruel. That we can't be together."

Angel whipped away the fallen tears. Buffy closed her eyes, taking in his touch. Angel leaned forward. Inches away from kissing her.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked her quietly.

"Of course Angel. Forgive me?"

"Yes..." Angel lightly touched her lips with his.

"Please, Angel, don't leave. I don't want to go through the pain anymore. I want you apart of my life," She softly said.

"You know, I can't give you the life you deserve. If things were different..."

"I'll never have the life I want, without you. Please," She cried.

Angel pulled her close to him and held her. "Don't cry. It hurts to see you cry."

**ºººº**

Buffy pulled away from him and kissed him. Their kiss grew intense.

**ºººº**

A bright light shined around them. A soft low voice whispered through the air. "Go be happy. You deserve it." And something happened to Angel.

Angel pulled away from Buffy, and began gasping for air. His heart pounded.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Buffy asked, worriedly.

"I...I don't know."

Buffy noticed his chest would rise when he would talk. With a shaky hand, she placed her hand over his heart. She could feel it.

"Your...your...your...heart. I can feel it," She said.

Angel placed his hand over hers and he too could feel it. They looked in each other's eyes for answers. How did it happen? But soon, the thought was shaken away, when Angel pulled Buffy into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Their prayers were finally answered. At last, they were going to be happy. With each other.


End file.
